In the tufting of carpets and other, similar articles, there is considerable emphasis placed upon development of new, more eye-catching patterns in order to try to keep up with changing consumer tastes and increased competition in the marketplace. In particular, there has been emphasis over the years on the formation of carpets that replicate the look and feel of fabrics formed on a loom. With the introduction of computer controls for tufting machines such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,080, greater precision and variety in designing and producing tufted pattern carpets, as well as enhanced production speeds, have been possible. In addition, computerized design centers have been developed to help designers design and create wider varieties of patterns, with requirements such as yarn feeds, pile heights, etc. being automatically calculated and generated by the design center computer. Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for systems and methods of forming tufted fabrics, such as carpets, having new designs incorporating a variety of pattern effects.